dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Valentine (Balthierfan)
Vincent Valentine was an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VII, and main character of the spin-off Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. A former Turk with a mysterious past, Vincent's hidden secrets tied him directly to several of the Compilations main antagonists. Vincent's weapon of choice was a handgun and his Limit Breaks caused him to shapeshift as a result of the experiments Professor Hojo performed on him. During the Dissidian Wars, Vincent fought for the Chaos side after Garland sensed Vincent's connection with a form of Chaos. Vincent himself cared little for the wars but when forced to fight would do do so mercilessly. After the Chaos warriors experienced a blow to Chaos' power they used Vincent's connection to revive Chaos. Vincent was not resurrected in the following cycle... Attire Vincent's main outfit is based on his ''Dirge of Cerberus attire, he wears a red band and his tattered red cape, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Vincent's body attire is black with several straps and buckles including a holster for his gun against his right leg, and pointed sabatons on his feet. He also wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. During EX Mode Vincent becomes the Galian Beast (based mostly upon the'' DoC'' version) where it has grey fur and rags of Vincent's cloak hanging off it's waist. Vincent's first alternate costume, "Demon's Cloak," portrays him in his original attire from Final Fantasy VII where his cape is less tattered, he wears a diffferent gauntlet and his colour scheme is duller in colour. In EX Mode the Galian Beast has more purplish fur and no cloak hanging off. His second alternate costume, "Turk's Uniform," dresses Vincent in his past attire as a Turk agent dressing him in a black-blue suit and styling his hair more tidily. The Beast's tattered clothing reflects the suit instead of his cloaks. His DLC outfit, "Chaos Within," portrays Vincent in his Chaos form minus the wings, giving him a demonic ragged appearance. In EX Mode the Galian Beast gains Chaos Vincent's Crest instead of horns and has crimson fur. Vincent's manikin, Imaginary Sinner, is Light Blue Battle Vincent is a Bestial Gunner where his attacks concentrate on hitting opponents from a distance. Vincent’s arsenal of Brave attacks and HP attacks can attack for long periods or have good aiming allowing additional coverage. While quick to attack Vincent is slow to move on the ground but is quicker in the air. He also has a slow falling speed which allows him more distance for his jumps. A disadvantage in using Vincent is the difficulty in using him, as he cannot Wall Rush any of his attacks and many of his gun-based attacks have lag-times if firing for too long meaning he is easy to catch up on the off chance that he misses. Equipment Vincent can equip Guns, Grappling Weapons, Parrying, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons |} |} |} |} Category:Square Characters